Entre recuerdos & conversaciones
by Little Hope
Summary: Bella llega aquella consulta, sin imaginar que todo llega a su fín en su momento. Mi última aportación a Fanfiction. Regresare & continuare mis historias cuando termine mi libro. No es un adiós sino un hasta luego.
1. Chapter 1

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**Antes de leer: Cursiva (recuerdos) Normal ("presente")**

**Leer nota al final**

_Un ligero viento de otoño causo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de Bella._

_Suspiro. Y observo aquella casa. _

–_Vos no debería estar aquí. _

_Bella rió. –Oh, tu tampoco. –se giró hacia el guardia de seguridad._

–_Yo trabajo aquí._

–_Touche. –bromeo._

_El guardia soltó una risa. Bella se giró nuevamente a la casa, contemplándola. Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente en pequeños flashazos. _

– _¿Entrara? _

_Ella asintió, tomo la llave con las dos manos y recorrió aquel pasillo. _

–No debiste entrar.

Bella hizo una mueca, observo a su psicóloga/amiga & negó hacia los lados.

–Tú dijiste que superara mis miedos.

–No me refería a eso.

Bella rió. –Vale, ¿me dejaras continuar? –preguntó y volvió acomodarse en aquel sillón cama.

Su psicóloga sonrió asintiendo.

_Entro, incluso con los ojos cerrados podría moverse libremente por toda la casa. _

_El piso estaba un poco sucio, polvo por todas partes, solo había muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas, sin ningún adorno como ella lo recordaba, piezas únicas, valoradas en grandes cantidades de dinero, ya no estaban. _

–_Nunca entendí eso de ti. –susurro en voz alta._

_Bella recorrió la casa, no puedo evitar pasar sus dedos por los muebles de la sala, tampoco, llegar aquella cocina y recargarse en aquella barra. No le importo que sus brazos adquirieran suciedad, sonrió con nostalgia y recordó… como él –su padre adoptivo -sonreía desde la estufa, jugando con el sartén, provocando en ocasiones desastres con la comida. _

_Sintió una lagrima caer, no la limpio. Antes de retirarse de ahí, miro hacia la estufa y dio un suspiro. Salió y lentamente camino hacia la escalera de caracol. Con su vista en todas partes, recordando…_

_Mientras subía la escalera, paso sus dedos por el pasamano. _

–Ahora entiendo. –el murmuro de su psicóloga la saco de su relato. –Ese día me pregunte por que estabas toda sucia ¿Por qué no me contaste eso?

Bella sonrió y ladeo su cabeza para verla.

–No sé, tal vez se me olvido.

Su psicóloga asintió. –Continua.

_Llego arriba, observo ese largo pasillo que conducía hacia su habitación, camino mirando las puertas cerradas, no se atrevió abrirlas ¿para qué? Se preguntó. Entro a la que era suya, todo había cambiado._

_No había colcha que adornaba su cama, las cortinas habían desaparecido, el resto de los muebles los cubrían las sábanas. Las fotos, sus cosas… no estaban._

–_Bella._

_Ella giro y lo observo con nostalgia. _

_No hizo falta decir nada, Jasper camino hacia ella y la abrazo._

–Después. –Bella desvió su mirada hacia sus manos. –Me fui con él. ´

–Son pequeñas cosas, pero deberías decirlas.

Bella asintió. –Ya no duele tanto.

–El dolor al recordar es inevitable.

Bella solo asintió.

– ¿Cómo conociste a Alice?

Bella dio un largo suspiro.

– Internet.

– Eso es peligroso. –Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar aquello. – Cuéntame.

Bella se levantó, fue por su botella bebió un trago y regreso con la botella entre sus manos. Se recostó nuevamente y suspiro.

_Llevaban semanas, meses quizás conversando…contándose su vida como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era el día. Ella llegaba a su ciudad. _

_Nerviosa camino hacia aquel restaurante. _

_Ella se hospedaba en el hotel. Bella pensó que sus padres no la dejaron salir por desconfianza. _

_Bella se sentó en una mesa a esperarla._

–Ups. –Bella soltó la risa asustando a su psicóloga. -¡No recuerdo cómo es que la salude!

–Continua, Bella.

Ella asintió aun riendo.

_Ordenaron ensalada de pollo, ambas sin mucha hambre comenzaron a picar la comida._

_Conversaron de su pasado, de haberse conocido, hubo risas. Bella sonrió al ver a su familia entrar, se veían agradables. _

_El tiempo pasó. La despedida llegó._

–Lo siento. –Bella rió. –Simplemente no me acuerdo.

Su psicóloga suspiro. –De acuerdo, ¿Cómo es su amistad?

Bella se rasco la cabeza.

–Eh, ¿buena?

–Bella ¿Podrías concentrarte?

Bella negó. -¡Como pides que me concentre cuando iremos justo después de aquí a ver al sexy de…!

–Bella.

–Además, tengo sueño. Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer la consulta por la mañana.

Esme ni siquiera dijo nada. Bella suponía que entendía que lo que más odiaba, era eso, levantarse temprano.

Bella pensó en Alice. –Alice es una excelente amiga, ella fue el mayor apoyo cuando sucedió la muerte de Edward, le contaba incluso de Sophie.

– ¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con ella?

Bella asintió. –Iba irme hoy a Mexicali a visitarla, pero la mujer se accidento.

– ¿Esta bien?

–Creo…solo fue ¿una pierna o pie? No recuerdo, pero esta noche…

–Bien. –Esme la interrumpió. Hizo una mueca y prosiguió. – ¿Haz visitado la tumba de Edward?

–Sí varias veces con Sophie.

– ¿Cómo esta ella?

– Tan hermosa como siempre.

– ¿Sigue preguntando por…?

Bella la interrumpió. –No. Pero, sigue hablando de él. Lo cual es bueno, así no lo olvida.

Esme asintió. Guardaron silencio unos cuantos minutos, Bella miraba el reloj de aquella pared, viendo como aquella manecilla daba vueltas y vueltas. Solo habían pasado quince minutos desde que entro ahí.

–Bella. –Esme le hablo. – ¿Segura que quieres continuar?

Bella asintió y sonrió. Ella sabía que Esme, no quería lastimarla más.

– ¿Cómo estas con lo de tu padre _biológico? _

Sin poder creérselo, Bella noto como una sonrisa sincera se plasmaba en su rostro.

–Mi mamá planea ir a Sinaloa, para visitar su tumba. –Bella la observo. –Sabes, creo que es hora de ir y dejarle un buen ramo de…Tendré que preguntarle a mi mamá. –ella negó hacia los lados. –No, a mi tía mejor, mamá no sabría que flores le gustaba.

– ¿Quiere decir que…?

– ¿Lo supere? –Bella completo. – Superar, superar… el recuerdo queda, siempre. –Bella suspiro. –Lo perdone, eso es lo importante.

Esme asintió. – ¿Lo has visto?

Bella giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia ella. – ¿Lo preguntas porque si o enserio me crees?

Esme sonrió. –Solo un ignorante no creería en lo sobrenatural.

–Sí. –respondió Bella. – Lo eh visto.

– ¿Quieres contarme?

_Bella suspiro, observo a su hermano y a su cuñada frente a ella. _

_Él acariciaba el abdomen de ella, una tonta sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Su bebe estaba creciendo ahí dentro._

_Era lindo, pero… le dolía ver aquella escena._

– ¿Por qué?

– Ya sabes, mi problema de los ovarios.

– Continua.

_Camino rumbo hacia su cuarto, su mamá se había ido al gimnasio. Cuando llegó al pasillo, escuchó algo caer del cuarto de su madre._

–Y entraste. – su psicóloga negó hacia los lados. –No tienes instinto de supervivencia, amiga.

Bella rio.

_No había rastro de algo que se hubiera caído, Bella se acostó en la cama, cambiando de planes. _

_Su cuarto estaba demasiado desordenado, el de su mamá no. Así que prendió la televisión y empezó a ver aquella serie de casos criminales que tanto le gustaba._

–Esta vez. –le dijo Bella. – Lo vi sentado a un lado de mí.

– ¿Te asustaste?

–No. Y me sorprendí de ello.

– ¿Has visto algo más?

Bella asintió y empezó a enumerarlas con sus dedos mientras le comentaba.

–Sombras, destellos de luz, eh sentido bastantes escalofríos, mire a la niña, a la señora de nuevo.

– ¿Vas a contarme como es que viste a la niña o esa señora?

Bella suspiro.

_Sus patéticos amigos se habían marchado, sin ayudarle a limpiar el desastre que hicieron._

_Su sala estaba con los sillones juntos, todos habían decido sentarse en el más largo para que nadie se quedara en el suelo. _

_Ella suspiro y fue a llevar por segunda vez vasos y platos al fregadero._

_Regreso murmurando incoherencias…_

_Una risa infantil se escuchó._

_Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo._

_Camino hacia aquella voz y observo, sin poder creérselo, una niña sentada en el suelo atrás del sillón. _

_Ella se giró._

– ¡Mierda! – soltó Bella. –Ese rostro jamás lo olvidare.

– Entonces, no es Sophie.

Bella negó. –Aquella niña no se parece nada en mi Sophie.

Su psicóloga asintió.

– ¿Hablaste con ella?

Bella arqueo una ceja en dirección a su psicóloga. –¿Qué? –Bella rio. – Te recuerdo que estas consultando a Bella, no a Melinda Gordon.

Esme rio. –Esto es serio.

Bella negó hacia los lados riendo. –Lo sé, lo sé, no pude aguantarme. –Bella inhalo un par de veces y asintió. –Sí.

– ¿Hablo contigo?

– ¡Esme! –Ella volvió a reír. –Esto no es un episodio de Almas perdidas.

–¡Bella! Ponte seria.

–Vale, no. No me contesto…pero, me sonrió.

– ¿Y la señora?

Bella hizo una mueca recordando. –En el mismo lugar, empiezo a pensar que nunca se mueve de la cocina, ni de esa posición.

–De acuerdo.

Esme hojeo su libreta y volteo a observar a Bella.

– ¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con tus amigos de la preparatoria?

Bella asintió sonriendo.

–Ellos, siempre han estado conmigo, tal vez los vea cada tres semanas pero… cuento con ellos.

– ¿Cómo es su amistad?

Bella rio. –Oh, Lauren es aquella amiga que nos defiende a todos, que sin dudarlo se pondría en alguna pelea por alguno de su grupo. María es otra cosa, ella es tranquila a comparación de Lauren pero es esa amiga que le cuentas todo y te aconseja, la verdad es que a todos puedo contarles todo, y me aconsejarían sin dudarlo. Incluso Mike al ser el único hombre con nosotras.

– ¿Pero no le has contado sobre tu pasado?

Bella negó. –Pienso hacerlo en la próxima reunión que nos quedemos a dormir juntos.

Esme asintió.

– ¿Has conocido a alguien?

Bella frunció el ceño. – ¿Amistad o pretendiente?

Esme rió. –Me refería a lo segundo, pero dime ambos.

–Bueno, sí se llama James. –Bella rió. – Tengo una cita con él.

– ¿Cuándo?

–El domingo. Lo volví a ver cuando fui a ver el interior de la universidad, ya lo había visto conversando con una amiga, así que me acerque y le pregunte por ella…Después se ofreció a darme un tour y así empezó. –Bella se volvió a rascar la cabeza. – Eh conocido en persona, a una lectora, aun no puedo decir que es amistad pero se ve que es buena persona.

–Nunca me ha parecido bien que te veas con desconocidos.

Bella se encogió de hombros. A veces, Esme olvidaba a su adolescente interior.

–¿sigues teniendo amistad con Irina?

Ella asintió.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Qué?

– Cuéntame.

–Oh, pues…me dobla la edad. Creo. Tiene unos hijos preciosos, es una buena amiga, la quiero mucho a pesar de no conocerla.

–Imagino que planean conocerse.

Bella asintió. –Le dije que teníamos que ver la última de Amanecer juntas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Ángela?

Bella sonrió.

–Desde aquel "pleito" –Bella rio. –Le deje de hablar.

– ¿Ella te ha buscado?

–La elimine del Facebook.

– Actuaste impulsivamente.

Bella asintió apenada.

–Una amistad sin confianza no lo es. Y ella no supo valorar los recuerdos que le conté.

– ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Bella resoplo y la observo. –No puedo creer que enserio lo preguntaras.

–Responde.

–Es tan cliché.

–Bella.

–Vale. –alargo la palabra. –Al principio, dolió. Después, no.

–Explícate. –pidió su psicóloga.

–Ángela, era prácticamente una niña a comparación de mí. Por lo tanto, valoraba su amistad porque sentía la necesidad de ayudarle, aunque nunca me llego a contar mucho. Por ello, dolió porque tenía ciertos planes, después….

–Estas divagando.

Bella sonrió y observo el reloj.

–Ya quiero irme.

–Bella.

–Tengo hambre, no desayune.

Esme volteo hacia el reloj. –Continua, por favor.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo que a un lado de ella estaba su psicóloga no su amiga.

–Vale, solo te diré que ya no duele. Comprendí que tal vez por su edad, al ser menor que yo y no haber vivido lo mismo o algo parecido, fue lo que no pudo llegar a comprender mi pasado y por eso la desconfianza.

– ¿Crees que ella tuvo toda la culpa?

Bella achico los ojos. –No.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Esme al ver que callaba.

–Mi excelente memoria en su momento fallo, en resumen: no le contaba todo y luego sí y supongo que eso confundía.

–Ya que entraste a ese tema.

Bella la miro.

– ¿Cómo va esa memoria?

–Oh, bien. A veces recuerdo cosas, otras no. Pero, la doctora me dijo que me iba hacer unos estudios y que hay bastante gente que tiene lo mismo.

– Entonces ¿Es por la enfermedad? ¿O porque tú te bloqueaste?

–Ambos.

Esme asintió. Bella observo como rayaba algo que no pudo leer.

– ¿Y qué me dices de Rosalie?

Bella suspiro. –Oh, ella… ¿Qué fue lo último que te conté?

Esme leyó un momento y la observo. – Que ya no hablabas como antes con ella. ¿Por qué?

Bella hizo un gesto con la mano.

–Esa amistad que teníamos murió, y ni ella ni yo estamos interesadas por recuperarla. Ahora todo es tan frio cuando hablamos, no en el sentido de que tengo frio por el clima sino por que….

–Vuelves a divagar.

Bella rio. –Esme, enserio ¿vamos a seguir con esto? ¡La película! ¡Mi desayuno!

–Bella.

–Vale. Rosalie...Oh, Esme si sabes que cierta pelicula….-comenzó burlonamente al recordar aquella pelicula en su mente.

Esme la corto. –No te funcionara, cariño. Ya tengo mi boleto. –dijo sonriéndole ambas sabian que mentia.

– ¡Demonios! Es imposible ¡Ni siquiera están a la venta!

–Continua. –dijo ignorándola.

–Mi psicóloga es una mentirosa. –Bella se lamentó. –Dio, no puedo creerlo.

Esme rio. –Los boletos salen en noviembre.

–Ya sabia.

Su psicóloga asintió. –Continuemos.

–Umh, es que no hay mucho que decir y sinceramente ya se me empezó a entumir el cuerpo.

–Siéntate.

Bella la ignoro.

–Rosalie, eh ¿cuál fue la pregunta?

– Dime ¿por qué acabo su amistad?

–Igual desconfianza.

– ¿Nunca explicaste?

Bella rodo los ojos. –Esme, en momentos así llego a detestarte.

Esme rio. –Solo responde, prometo que ya pronto acabamos.

–Sí también le explique, le conté todo, pero no fue lo mismo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes con ello?

–Sabes que odio que preguntes eso.

–Necesito saberlo, Bella.

Bella suspiro. – ¿Ahorita?

Esme asintió.

–Bien, entendí que no podía forzar una amistad.

– ¿Es la chica con la que pasaste la navidad?

Bella rio asintiendo. –_Dio_, fue tan incómodo. Por cierto, esta navidad tengo que conseguir posada. Crees que a tu marido le importe si llego a tu casa cantando "Hoy pido posada"- Bella cantó una pequeña estrofa y soltó la risa.

Esme negó. – ¿Tampoco se quedara este año tu mamá?

Bella suspiro. –Ella dice que sí. –dijo y negó. –Eso mismo me comento el pasado año y mira, tuve que pedir alojo. La verdad, al parecer está pensando pasar la navidad en casa, mi hermano, mi cuñada y mamá y su novio.

– ¿Tú porque no quieres convivir en familia?

–Si quiero, pero no quiero que me pase lo mismo que la otra vez. Fue decepcionante como de un día a otro hacían sus planes, sin mí.

Bella sonrió con nostalgia.

–Pero tuviste compañía.

Bella rio. –Se apiado de mí. Rose, creo que…En fin, fue un buen mes.

– ¿Y Tania?

Bella soltó de nuevo la risa. – Después, de nuestra buena suerte de fin de año, nos hemos visto varias veces. Creo que iré a quedarme este mes a su casa.

–Cuéntame.

_Esa noche de fin de año._

_Tania había llegado a su casa con un vodka barato y le había comentado que esperaba pasarla con una amiga. _

_Tampoco había hecho planes._

_Bella había tenido un segundo plan, irse con Rosalie. Pero, por cosas del destino termino quedándose en casa, preparándose un rico espagueti y bebiendo una copa de vino entre tiempos._

–_No puedo creer que no tengas planes._

_Bella sonrió. _–_Tampoco yo. Tú siempre tienes planes._

_Tania sonrió. Bella observo que había cambiado, su pelo estaba mucho más corto._

–_Meses sin vernos._

–_No te dejas ver. _

_Bella negó, la verdad es que se había alejado de varias amistades ese año._

–_Tienes algo con que acompañarlo._

_Bella rió. Viendo como comenzaba a destapar la botella._

_Era oficial, algo andaba mal._

–_Si te dijo que tengo una muy rica botella de piña colada._

–_Saca esa botella. _– _Tania le quito el sartén. _– _¿Y esto?_

–_Que no ves. –dijo Bella yendo a buscar la dichosa botella._

–_Mujer, no sabes cocinar, al espagueti se le echa…_

_Bella escucho como recitaba tantas cosas, y sacaba cosas de los muebles de la cocina, saco la botella y se recargo en la barra al lado de ella, viendo como cocinaba._

–_Me has salvado._

_Tania rió. _

_Ambas se sentaron en la mesa, con cada una copa en la mano, mientras conversaban de lo que habían hecho esos tantos meses._

–Después, se le ocurrió ir a jugar con el coche de mi hermano. Y lo prendió con una llave que no era.

– ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

–Tania es algo loca, es impulsiva, quiso manejar el coche, busco una llave e intento prenderlo. Prendió, pero después ella se arrepintió y bueno, estuvimos ahí tratando de sacar la llave, como no te imaginas, hasta que nos dimos por vencidas, entramos a la casa y salimos cada una con una copa, nos sentamos a ver el coche y planeando como sería mi muerte y como ella se echaría la culpa de todo aquello.

Esme rio. – ¿Cómo acabo eso? ¿Y porque no me lo habías contado?

–Lo olvide. Después fuimos al oxxo. Y bueno, paso que nos detuvo la policía, nos iban a quitar el carro que por cierto no lo hicieron ya que ella coqueteo con él. Cuando llegamos a casa, milagrosamente la llave salió.

–Tuvieron demasiada suerte.

–Sí, más porque al día siguiente, le pregunte a mi hermano porque no movía el coche. Y resulto que ese coche podía incendiarse en segundos.

– ¡Bella!

–No lo sabía. Por eso te dijo que tuvimos bastante suerte.

Esme asintió.

Guardaron silencio, Bella recordando aquel loco día y Esme mientras leía sus apuntes.

–Bella.

Ella la observo.

– ¿Podrías decirme que sientes?

– ¿Sobre?

–Tú persona.

–Te refieres a mí sobre cómo me encuentro.

Esme asintió. –Y tus planes.

–Bien, Esme. Contenta. Tengo porque estarlo, eh abierto los ojos por así decirlo. Desde hace tiempo, tú sabes que ya puedo hablar de todos esos problemas sin que me duela, y bueno eh descubierto que tengo amigos con los que puedo contar, entre ellos tú. Y mi libro me tiene bastante contenta. Ahora ese ese es mi plan número uno.

– ¿Vas a terminarlo?

–Sí, lo hare.

–Hace mucho, llegaste a mí. –Esme sonrió. –Y recuerdo que te sentaste ahí, donde ahorita estas desparramada.

Bella rió.

–Estabas tensa, y no me mirabas a los ojos.

–Alguien se está poniendo sentimental.

–Aquel día supe que tenía que conseguir tu confianza a como diera lugar. Me di cuenta que algo había pasado en ti para que llegaras así.

Bella la observo curiosa mientras soltaba risas al escucharla.

–Y como tú psicóloga ya no puedo hacer más por ti.

Bella dejo de reírse.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste, así que. –Esme se levantó. Bella lo hizo por inercia. –El resto está en ti. Pudiste tú sola recuperarte de tu pasado, Bella. El futuro. –Esme sonrió. –Podrás manejarlo. Y sino siempre estarán amigos que te devuelvan a la tierra.

Bella rió. – ¿Estoy curada?

Esme asintió riendo. – ¿Lista para la película?

Bella asintió.

– Ahora largo de aquí.

**N/A: **Lo escribí hoy, es un día especial. Oficialmente mi psicóloga me corrió de su consultorio (risas), estoy curada –por así decirlo. Adiós a ese estrés al recordar mi pasado, adiós aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. Dio, -quiero llorar- ¡lo eh superado! Me costó demasiado, pero al fin lo logre. Las últimas palabras de Sandy –mi psicóloga- fueron exactamente las que acaban de leer. Quería compartir un poco de mi vida con ustedes que con su apoyo me levantaron el ánimo en su momento.

La verdad fue un día loco, primero pase casi una hora en ese consultorio. Después, fuimos a desayunar y ambas muy emocionadas compramos boletos para la película, cuando mi mamá me llama diciendo que me necesita en casa. WTF! No es justo, no vi la película, pudimos cambiar los boletos para otro día. Así que no perdimos ese dinero.

La letra en cursiva eran conversaciones pero no quise que todo estuviera así por eso agregue eso de los recuerdos. Y si se preguntan cómo es que lo recuerdo tan bien, ah es por algo llamado tecnología x) mi amiga graba las pláticas, y mientras desayunamos transcribimos todo lo que conversamos en papel, ya que le comente que este iba hacer mi último escrito hasta volver a Fanfiction con mi libro terminado.

Por lo tanto, cualquier crítica, opinión y/o sugerencia. Favor de darle click a donde dice Review.

**Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter si quieren saber de mi o de mi libro. Link's en mi perfil.**

Chicas, todo se supera en algún momento (: ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**

PD. ¡Mierda! En serio, no sé, estoy como en shock & feliz. Ya era hora de superar aquellos sucesos que me hacían mal.


	2. Adelanto de Mi Libro

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis historias se subirán completas** en el link que esta en mi perfil ;) pasen por allí y espero os gusten :D estarán en archivos para que puedan descargarlas ;)

¡Gracias por la paciencia! ñ.ñ Me voy de fanfiction por las razones que ya os dije en mi página de facebook, por lo tanto he decidido subir mejor esos archivos ñ.ñ

Si os da pereza entrar en mi perfil, este es el link: www .f acebook groups/819077124788474/

junten los espacios :)


End file.
